But She Was Going To
by ChocolateChipCookie27
Summary: ONESHOT. A different ending for DMC. Elizabeth's POV.


I couldn't believe it. The cowardly rogue had abandoned us. Left us to die. He took the only long boat, our only chance of escape! Jack should be battling this Kraken himself, and we should be the ones escaping in the long boat. It was his debt, not ours. It wasn't our fault that Jack had made a deal with Davy Jones. I had tried to convince myself over and over again that he was a good man. After all, he did save me from drowning in Port Royal. He helped Will rescue me, saved Will from being killed, told Will that his father was a pirate, but still a good man. Jack also saved me from being killed during the battle between the Intercepter and the Black Pearl. My thoughts left Jack as we continued to battle the Kraken. One of us had to kill it. Once I got my hands on Jack, I... There I go again, complaining about Jack. Why do I care if he's a good man or not? There's a good man on this ship right now, fighting right by my side. Will. The man that I should have been married to by now. Will was shouting at me to shoot at the Kraken. He was caught up in a net of gunpowder, but I wouldn't shoot, until Will was safely out of harm's way. The Kraken wrapped one of its tentacles around by ankle and dragged me across the deck. Luckily, I was saved by Ragetti.

Another crew member picked up the rifle and was aiming to shoot, but he was taken and killed by the beast. My eyes widened in horror. I had to get that gun and end this. It had landed on top of the steps. The ship jerked as I crawled up the steps. I went to grab the rifle, but somebody had put their foot over it. What the-? I tried to remove the foot, then looked up to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Jack. He came back for us. I couldn't help but smile. He was a good man, after all. As he bent down to pick up the rifle, I wrapped my arms around his leg tightly, clinging for dear life. If anyone could shoot the Kraken, it was Captain Jack Sparrow. He raised the rifle and waited until Will fell from the net, then shot at the monster. The bullet hit it. Hopefully, this would be the end of it. Gibbs and Marty looked over the rail.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No," Gibbs replied. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

Me and Jack walked down the steps. Jack looked so serious. The most serious look I had ever seen on that man's face. More serious than the time he shot Barbossa. He ordered everyone into the longboat, we were abandoning ship. Gibbs looked heartbroken at this news, but not as heartbroken as Jack. I wanted to cry when Jack told Gibbs solemnly that the Pearl was only a ship. That was true.

"He's right, we have to head for land," I said, hoping that everyone would hurry up. There was a plan forming in my head. It was a horrible plan, but it was the only solution I could think of. As soon as the others started to climb into the long boat, I was going to distract Jack, and handcuff him to the mast as bait for the Kraken so that we could all get away.

If he came with us, the Kraken would follow and drag us all to the depths. I had been sore that he left us, but he proved himself loyal by abandoning the one thing he loved most in this world for all of our lives. I made sure that Will was down in the boat, before making my move. I didn't want him to ever find out what I was about to do. He would never forgive me. Jack turned his back, and started to say goodbye to his ship. The ship that he had fought so hard for.

"Thank you, Jack."

He turned around, and his dark eyes made my heart melt. This was obviously the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his life.

"We're not free yet, love."

True. But I had to thank him. It was the least I could do. I gave him a small smile.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man."

That wasn't a lie. Sure, I had my doubts, especially when I saw him trying to sneak away in the long boat, but deep down, I knew he was good. I leaned forward, about to kiss him, but he turned his head away from me.

"Get in the longboat, Elizabeth. I'm staying behind. The Kraken's after me, love. Not the Pearl. Not you. Not Will, not Gibbs. Just me. This is the only way. Now go."

My eyes widened in shock. So Jack was going to stay behind anyway. A small smile lit my face. Luckily, he didn't see it. He was stroking the past like it was his long lost love.

"Good-bye, Jack."

He gave a nod, and I climbed down the ladder into the boat. The others looked up, expecting Jack to follow, but he didn't.

"Where's Jack?"

I turned to Will and replied, "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."

Everyone looked hesitant about leaving without him, even I was, but I knew that this was the only way. At least, I didn't have to trick him. Jack had volunteered on his own to stay behind. I still felt guilty.

"Go!"

The crew started to row to land. Maybe I shouldn't feel guilty. After all, I didn't betray him. 'But you were going to,' a voice echoed in my head. Tears started to well up in my eyes. What kind of a monster was I? What kind of selfish, cold hearted person would send someone to their death? Well, Jack was going to, but he came right back. My head suddenly snapped up.

"Mr. Gibbs! Turn around. We can't leave him there."

"It's too late, Miss Elizabeth," he said sadly, and motioned for me to look. The Kraken was wrapping its tentacles and dragging the entire ship down to the depths. We couldn't do anything. Gibbs was right. It was too late.

I started to cry harder. Will wrapped a comforting arm around me, muttering sweet nothings into my ear. Telling me that Jack stayed behind so that we all could be safe. What Will didn't know was that I was going to leave him there, myself, if he didn't volunteer. I guess you could say I'm a hypocrite. I get angry and call Jack a coward for abandoning us, but then was planning on doing the same to him.

Gibbs had said something about going to some woman's hut named Tia Dalma. She would help us. Would she be able to help me get rid of my guilt? Did I have a right to feel guilty even though I didn't do anything?

'But you were going to,' the voice spoke again, making me cry harder.


End file.
